Every Different Moment
by A Lonely Planet
Summary: This is a series of one-shots called Every Different Moment Between Every Different Person. Multiple pairings. Lovers, friends, ect. Review.


A/N: Basically I've seen a few of these done and I thought I'd give it a go, a bunch of different pairings throughout Wicked done in a sequence of one-shots. I hope you enjoy them, the chapters will be labelled by the pairings. However the parings won't necessarily be lovers but close friends, or just those people you couldn't live without or couldn't imagine yourself not being with. Like a brother, sister, farther, ect. I'll be trying to get as many pairings as possible and a few pairings may show more than once or twice. None of these one-shots are connected and if you see a one-shot that could be extended into a chapter story. Tell me and I'll think about it. Please review this or I may not continue.

Every Different Moment Between Every Different Person

**A Garden**

Boq pushed Nessa through the garden, wheeling her as the garden surrounded them. Flowers of every shade seemed to cover everything, vines curled out wildly across the paved ground, grass and greenery flooded the surrounding area. It's beauty overwhelming to point of not being able to be justified in world alone. The full moon's light gently caressed every slight object, with a strange passion that mirrored Boq's own.

Nessa paused in breath, "It's all so beautiful."

Boq stopped and looked around, "True, but I think you to be much more beautiful Miss Nessa."

Nessa blushed, looking down, "You shouldn't say things you don't mean."

Boq retorted quickly, "Your wrong! Your wrong, Miss Nessa you are beautiful. I do mean what I say. I'm sorry if you think otherwise but it's true."

Nessa paused uncertainly, not agreeing with his words, "You sound so sure."

Boq wheeled Nessa's chair to the fountain, "Look at yourself Miss Nessa. You are beautiful and don't you think otherwise, it hurts to think a beautiful creature like yourself could have such doubts."

Nessa leaned forward and stared at the rippling reflection staring back at her. What was she supposed to see? She didn't see someone with beauty, she someone who was hopeless, who was weak, who couldn't even go down the stairs without having someone tend to her.

Tears fell down her cheeks, "But you are wrong Boq. Look at her, just look at her. She's nothing, nothing but a fragile flower. She seems pretty and pleasing to the eyes but what can she, who does she ever help. I cause nothing but misery for everyone. Everyone always wants to take care of me and what do I ever give them in return. Heartache. You know what I wish for? I wish to be able to walk, to sing with the birds and climb trees, I dream on if. For me it's so real I can almost taste it, but look, I can't, I could never do that, because I'm that poor useless weak little Nessa, who can't even get down the stairs without help."

Boq retorted, putting his arms around her, her chair against his chest, his tears falling on her head. "That isn't true, Miss Nessa. You can do amazing things, when you talk people listen, when you move, you move with a grace and presence, you make others around you feel your determination. You make me wish that I could help and fight to see you smile, because you do so rarely. There is always a sadness in you, it shows, I see it, I want to see it gone, I want to help. I want you to see yourself for what you're worth and not for what you aren't, because there are people who need you Nessa. I need you."

Nessa took Boq's hand into her own. "You're wasting your time Boq, I've already made up my mind."

Boq stated softly, "Then I'll have to prove it to you."

He moved slowly and sat on the edge the fountain.

Nessa nearly laughed, "How are you going to even do that? I don't change my mind Boq, not for my father and not for…"

Boq had moved forward and gently kissed her lips. His arms moved around her, simply holding her to him.

Nessa breathed, "I'm not going to change, no matter the persuasion, no matter the love."

Boq smiled softly, "I know but I also know that you'll need someone there for you, someone to talk back, because it must be tiresome praying to a person who never talks back."

He then pushed her through the garden and picked a beautiful white rose and gave it to his precious Nessa. After all, she was his flower.


End file.
